kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine is Cinderella's wicked stepmother and an antagonist from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Otherwise known as the "wicked stepmother", Lady Tremaine is mother by blood of Anastasia and Drizella. Using the poor Cinderella as a maid, she will do anything to ensure her two daughters' own success. She originated in Walt Disney's classic, Cinderella. Story In Birth by Sleep, Lady Tremaine's role is exactly identical to that of her film role. Treating Cinderella as a house servant and showing no love towards her, the wicked stepmother does all in her power to see that her daughters are successful in life. She is upset by their constant sibling rivalry, also showing an extreme affection for her devious cat named Lucifer, despite the animal's cruelty to Cinderella's mouse friends. After discovering the identity of the maiden that had won Prince Charming's heart at the royal ball to be none other than Cinderella, Lady Tremaine immediately locked the poor girl in her room when it came time for Anastasia and Drizella to try on a single glass slipper that had been left behind when the girl fled. Lady Tremaine's plot was eventually undone by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Cinderella's animal friends however, Cinderella escaping her stepmother's wicked grasp to become a princess. Origin Originating from Disney's classic film, Lady Tremaine served as a quiet, yet cunning antagonist. Doing all in her power to make Cinderella's life miserable for the good of Anastasia and Drizella's own wellfare, the wicked stepmother was often seen pampering her spoiled cat, Lucifer. She used her conniving and trickery when the Grand Duke came to her estate with a single glass slipper that would announce Prince Charming's wife, having her birth daughter try the delicate footwear and then claiming there was no one else to try it on when both girls didn't fit. However, thanks to Cinderella's many animal friends, her plans failed, the maiden that was once a servant going off to the castle to become a princess. In the second Cinderella film, Lady Tremaine was adjusting to life after Cinderella's departure, forcing her two daughters to do the chores. When Anastasia began to show her inner ambitions, falling in love with a lowly baker, Lady Tremaine was not pleased. She forbade the girl ever to see him again, suddenly beginning to favor Drizella. In the third and final film, however, Lady Tremaine finally got a taste of power. Coming across the Fairy Godmother's wand thanks to Anastasia, she was able to undo Cinderella's happily ever after to the day the Grand Duke came with the slipper. Using magic to have Anastasia fill in Cinderella's role, a great battle eventually took place between Cinderella and the wicked elderly lady. Cinderella trying to convince Prince Charming that she should be his love, the girl is banished on Lady Tremaine's order. Thinking that she has the upper hand until Cinderella miraculously returns, Lady Tremaine is eventually defeated, turned into a frog by the wand's magic upon Prince Charming and Cinderella's re-wedding. Trivia *Judging by Ven and Aqua being the size of the mice while in the wicked stepmother's house, Lady Tremaine will be the very first Disney antagonist featured in the Kingdom Hearts series not to be a boss. Gallery File:BBS_CoD_scan.jpg|Scan confirming Lady Tremaine's appearance in Birth by Sleep See Also *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Jaq Category:Castle of Dreams Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Villains